Only one way out
by hullagirl1994
Summary: When Bella has a scary secret, she hides it well. When she is scared, she stands fearless, and when she is happy, she is...dying.Bella is just fitting in, hoping to live a normal life, despite her secret, when the unexpected happens.
1. up is now down

Hi, my name is Bella Swan. I just turned 17, and I'm in the 11th grade, at Forks high school. I have long Brown hair and brown eyes. I'm slender. I have many different types of friends. I'm not miss popular, but I'm not an antisocial either. I have nine periods in my regular school day. I have a mom and a dad that barely live in the same country, and a step dad I'm not too fond of. I live with my real dad, Charlie in a no place, almost non existent town, I am Single, and I'm dieing.

About six months the doctors found a tumor near my heart. They can't take it out because it is too close to my heart. It is now the size of a golf ball. I have asked my mom not to tell anyone. I haven't told anyone, and the only people in my school that knows is me, my older brother Emmett, my administrator, and the school nurses. I have an estimated year and a half until it reaches my heart. And I want to live it to my best ability. No pity, no sympathy, and no tears. I don't want special treatment in P.E., or an extra ice cream in lunch. I just wanted to be me. The girl that guys don't crowd around, but do take a little notice. I Just wanted to be...normal.

I walked into the art room right as the one minute bell rang. I walked to the table in the farthest left corner of the room and sat down in my assigned seat. I dumped my bag down with a thud and walked over to get my painting supplies. I headed back to my seat and began to work on my painting. It was a picture of a desert landscape. It was coming out nicely.

They day went zooming by, I have a lot of fun with my friends in my first three periods. And then it happened.


	2. don't go breaking my heart

I was just sitting in class, ignoring my English teacher's babbling about Shakespeare, when I felt a wave of heat. I looked around. Nothing had changed. No one seemed to notice anything different. But as son as the heat was there, it was gone. I shrugged it of and looked up at the board, where Mr. Bentley was writing random facts about Shakespeare in his sloppy script.

I went back to my notes, when my chest began to burn, and it suddenly felt like an elastic band was clamping onto my heart, and I began to panic. My breaths became more heavy and quick. My clamped my hands onto the edges of the desk, to support my weight as I heaved. My breathing wasn't from my pain, but my panic. My body was panicking, and I was loosing control.

"Bella, are you okay?" Mr. Bentley asked. He had stopped talking and now he and the rest of the class were staring at me in worry. I felt a tingling sensation in my toes, and it slowly crept through my feet to my legs. My body was shutting down.

"Call and ambulance." I said, my voice came out breathless and it trembled. Several cellphone whipped out and one voice rang out stating the emergency.

"Mr. Bentley, this is serious." I whispered hoarsely. The numbness had reached my waist. I went to shift my foot, but it didn't move.

"I can't move my legs." I muttered, panic very evident in my voice. My best friend Angela rushed over to me and began rubbing circles in my back, attempting to sooth me. "It's going to be okay." she murmured encouragingly. She didn't know. But I knew. I wasn't going to be okay. I was going to die a lot sooner then a year. My time was running out and I was only 17.

I vaguely remember being put into the ambulance, but it was all a blur. The faces around me disappeared and were replaced by a blur of different colors, spots or black and yellow blocked my vision. My heart beat echoed loudly in my ears, like a cheesy soap opera. I felt like I was in a t.v. show as they rushed my gurney down a long pale grey hallway like in the movies. I could hear the nurses and doctors yelling things before the darkness enveloped me.

************** *

I kept my eyes closed long after I became concious, not wanting to rush myself. I slowly decided to open my eyes. I blinked a few times, adjusting my eyes to the bright florescent lights, along with the sunlight coming in from the window. I was surprised to see sunlight coming from the outside. Forks never let the sun peak through the always thick layer of heavy leadened clouds. The sky was dripping nonstop in Forks, WA.

"You're awake." it was then I realized I wasn't alone in the hospital room. My eyes darted over to a strange man in the corner. He was very handsome, with blond hair and startling topaz eyes. He was in his early 30's. He held a clipboard. My medical information was on it no doubt.

"You've been out for quite some time. But we operated and we removed most of your tumor. But we couldn't get to the rest without risking endangering your heart." his voice was smooth and charming. I was immediately comforted.

"How long have I been out?" I asked. My voice cracked, and I suddenly noticed I was in dyer need of a glass of water.

"You've been in a coma for 2 weeks, Isabella." the man said. He was wearing scrubs and a doctor's white lab coat. He must be a new doctor , considering I knew all of the other doctors pretty well. Along with my tumor, I was extremely clumsy. I was a total klutz.

"You aren't on Forks any more. We're in Alaska. We had to move you because you needed emergency care that the Forks hospital couldn't give you." the doctor said hanging the clipboard on the end of the bed. "You have to stay here for recovery and treatment. You will be staying at a boarding school nearby." he said walking over to the side of the bed to check my IV. "I'm Dr. Cullen, but should call me Carlisle." he added.

"As long as you call me Bella. I hate it when people call me by my full name." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"Where is my dad?" I asked. My dad was a little clueless about a lot of teenage girl thing, but he cared a lot about me, and was very careful about my health conditions.

"He stayed here for a week, waiting for you to wake up. But there was an emergency back in Forks, so he was forced to leave and told me that he would call as soon as possible." Carlisle said.

"Oka-" I was cut off when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dr. Cu- Carlisle called. The door opened and my eyes widened. There stood the most amazing looking guy I had ever seen. He was a god, totally gorgeous. I mean what else can I say other then, wow. He was tall and very nicely toned. His copper hair was slightly tousled, and his feature striking. His Liquid topaz eyes bore into my plain brown ones for a moment, before I looked down, my cheeks warm from my blush.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked, sounding slightly surprised. Edward took a step in the room and froze. He took a deep breath and tensed up. His hands curled into fists and he backed out into the doorway. His face went hard, his pale body resembling a statue. My brow furrowed. _What is his problem?_

"I had to talk to you, but I can see that's not a very good idea." Edward said rigidly. My eyes narrowed. _What? To good to talk to a doctor when a plain Jane was in the room? Fine, he could be like that._ _He looks like a playboy, and that means he is most likely nothing but trouble. _

"We can talk when I get home son." Carlisle said calmly, but there was some hidden message in his face as he said the words. "I just have to talk to Bella a few more minutes, then I'll be home for dinner." Carlisle said. I looked at the clock on the wall and the window backed up the time that displayed 5 o'clock. The sun was setting, and the sky was getting darker. I turned back to the two men, who seemed to be having a silent conversation as they looked each other intently. I cleared my throat and they both turned to look at me.

"Do you think I could have a glass of water? My throat is killing me." I asked politely, pretending not to notice Edward's hard look.

"I'm going now." Edward snapped harshly. I glared at him with now unhidden disgust, and I knew my glare was one that could wither reeds. Edward flinched at my look, obviously noticing I had caught how rude he was being. He slowly backed away, and turned to walk down the hallway. _I can't stand arrogant pretty boys. Well hopefully that is the last time I ever have to see him. But with my luck, I highly doubt it._


	3. there she was, oh goodie

EPOV

"Oh come on Eddie. Loosen up a little." Boomed My big brother Emmett. I was older, but he was much bigger, thanks to the very thick bands of muscle that created most of his enormous body mass. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't call me Eddie." I growled. Emmett's grin widened.

"You're so uptight. Just go out and have some fun." Emmett said.

"Stay out of my business Emmett." I snapped standing up sharply.

"Touchy. You-" Emmett was cut off when Alice came prancing in, in all of her pixie like perkiness. "Guess what I saw." she sang. My head filled with her vision. A pair of new eyes, the color of crimson. A new born. Then the picture changed to the hospital that my dad Carlisle worked at, and the room 165. And then there was Alice talking to someone I couldn't see. "We are going to be best friends. I can just feel it." Alice was saying, and then the vision ended. My eyes snapped to her. She was smiling, her short dark hair bounced as she hopped in excitement. This wasn't unusual for Alice. Her small frame seemed to barely let her sit down on the couch next to Emmett.

"Isn't it great? I can't wait to meet her. I wonder who she is. She has to be nice, and like shopping." Alice babbled on. Still not letting herself settle down.

"Calm down Alice. What does it all mean?" I asked pacing over to her. Her gold eyes twinkled as she answered.

"We are going to get a new sister." she said. Her face became more serious. "Either that or she's going to die." She added.

I crossed my arms over my chest, and narrowed my eyes. "No. We. Are. Not." my voice was low and the tone hoarse. Alice flinched back a bit.

I spun on my heel. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle." I called over my shoulder and flew out to my silver Volvo. I sped towards the hospital, driving 95 mph. Humans drove so slowly, because their reflexes are no where near and sharp and accurate as _ours_.

I slowed down when I stepped out of the car. There were many people around, so I had to put on a show. And I was playing the part of a human teenage boy.

"Hello Edward." Ms. Reynolds said smiling at me. She was a nurse that was always at the front desk for the emergency room, and recovery patients wing, where my adopted dad work. '_Your looking very cute today_' she said in her head. I hear many thought like that every where I go. "Hi miss Reynolds." I mumbled as I walked over to the elevator. I could her my dad's mind three stories above me, but I was too far away to hear his thought clearly. The elevator doors slowly slid closed, but before the gap was sealed, an arm shot in and made the doors reopen. I held in a groan as a nurse walked in. I recognized her from school. Her name was Lauren, and she was the school slut. She was an intern.

She twisted a strand of her blond hair around her French tipped finger, and gave me a smile. She was staring at me out of the corner of her eye. I blocked out her thought immediately. At school me and my family were what you would call antisocial. We were just a very close knit group. And to all of the people at our school, we were intimidating. I guess this applied to Lauren as well, because she didn't say a word. I got off on the fourth floor and followed the familiar feeling of my dad's mind to room...wait. Oh no. room 165. I knocked on the door frame.

"Come in." Carlisle called. I looked in to see him with a young woman maybe my supposed age of 17. I didn't pay much attention to her and decided to have a very quiet chat with Carlisle in the corner.

"Edward. What are you doing here?" Carlisle asked. I took a stride into the room and my body froze. My senses jolted as I was hit with the girl's scent. It crashed into me like a wave and I started trembling, forcing myself out of the door, where the scent wasn't so strong.

"I had to talk to you, but I can see that's not a good idea." I said, bitter venom filling my mouth. I swallowed it and clenched my fists.

"We can talk when I get home son." Carlisle said calmly, "I just have to talk to Bella a few more minutes, then I'll be home for dinner." _Well, hunting anyway. I can tell it's important, but don't tell me here._ The girl- Bella, cleared her throat. Carlisle turned to her. "Do you think I could have a glass of water? My throat is killing me." her voice said hoarsely.

I looked at the girl. She was gorgeous, her deep brown eyes glaring at me. Her hair tumbled down to her elbows in loose curls. She was pale and her skin was perfect and creamy. Wow. But she gave me a look that made me flinch. She had a very affective glare if it could make a dead man's heart skip a beat.

"I'm going now." I said through my clenched teeth. She threw me a sharp look. A pang of guilt passed through me. I turned on my heel and walked down the hallway, holding my breath. When the elevator's doors finally closed, I allowed myself to relax.


End file.
